A Sannins Struggle
by tokara2132
Summary: Jiraiya always thought taking a genin team was paramount to babysitting. But when he sees the possibility of greatness in them, how will he react? Part One


**Fan Fiction Name: **A Sannins Struggle

**Chapter Name:** Start of a Legend

**Info: **Jiraiya always thought taking a genin team was paramount to babysitting. But when he sees the possibility of greatness, how will he react? Part One

**Disclaimers: **Jiraiya,Naruto and the rest of the known characters are not my creations. The rest, OC's all, are mine, all mine! Hahahahahahahahacoughsputterwheeze Give me a second…

**Chapter One: Start of a Legend**

Hmmm...

The blond was sure is nice, but that brunette sure has curves. I mean, look at the size of her...

Oh! Ummm...sorry about the distraction. As a great writer of the popular "Icha Icha" series, I must constantly strive to have my research as thorough and complete as possible. Sure, it may _seem_ like I'm peeping on the women in the hot springs, but it only _appears_ that I am. After all, I am the great Gama Sannin, Jiraiya! If I wanted to peep, I would be able to do it without being caught. After all, as a _sannin_, my skills as a shinobi are nigh unmatched in the known world.

But, as you are reading this, I am certain you don't want to hear about the great and wonderful me. It is about the man who was the Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato. Well, like all good stories, it has a beginning, a middle and an end. And, like all great stories, it has to really start at the beginning for all reading to understand where the man, the great genius of our time, came from.

I've been planning to do for a while, but I'm doing not only for Tsunade-hime (she wanted his story be known to the rest of Konoha) and for the Yondaimes next of kin (take a wild guess as to who this is).

This is for him.

Minato Namikaze was indeed a genius. He was a man who was taken far before his time, and the one man who could have made anyone who existed in the world tremble before him. Minato may have not been my only student, but he is a man who isn't truly understood. He is known solely as the Yondaime Hokage. There is so much that need to be said

As I said before, there must be a beginning. So, lets begin.

- - - - -

"You can't be serious."

I had just gotten back from the big mission from Amegakure, having just survived one of the most deadly men in the known world at this time, and now old Monkey-face has me having to face something I never wanted to do in my entire lives.

He wants me to take a genin team.

"Well, Jiraiya, from what Tsunade and Orochimaru told me of the 'team' you trained during your time in Amegakure territory, it seems to me like you would make a fine genin team leader," came Sarutobi-senseis voice.

Well...I guess he was kinda right...but in the case of Nagato, Konan, and Yahiko, it was really a matter of life and death. If they hadn't learned how to fight, they would most likely have been tossed into a mass grave by invaders. Even with Nagatos Rinnegan helping out, they were all still young and naïve. If anything, I had emboldened them to find an early grave with their newly found skills. But now Sarutobi-sensei is recommending me to be a genin leader, something that is little more than a shinobi baby-sitter!

"Well...yeah...but..."

Sarutobi-senseis eyes narrowed sharply as he took a large drag out of that big pipe of his.

"No buts, Jiraiya. You should consider yourself lucky, Jiraiya (oh yeah, like I'm gonna do that, monkey face). Your team has a young man whose skill and talent far surpasses all of his age. He is, for lack of a better term, a genius, and more than a few of the jounin around here have requested to be his sensei," Sarutobi-sensei said, that all-knowing smugness showing through that supposedly wise grin (if I let on about _any _of the stupid crap you and I did during my days of a genin, you wouldn't seem so wise) as he handed me three scrolls.

"Wait...why do I need three scrolls? You only said..." I started, the old monkey getting under my skin, but with a single hand gesture Sarutobi-sensei stopped the beginning of my rant.

"I _said _that you would be in charge of the genin team that this young man will be on. You will find his file there, as well as the two other potential genin will be placed on his team. Tomorrow will be the jounin viewing of the prospective students. I _imagine _that you will be there on time, right, Jiraiya?" Sarutobi-sensei said.

As I turned away, I lifted my hand to acknowledge his question, but in my mind I was finding multiple ways to bring pain to Monkey Face. And I was grinning widely at the various violent acts that jumped through my mind.

- - - - -

So, three little punks that I'm gonna have to deal with. Oh _so_ wonderful. I'm now a large, white haired babysitter. I barely even knew of these kids existence and they were already making my hair white (or...well...they WOULD, if my hair wasn't already right white). Well, no time like the present...so I may well get started in getting to know these kids.

You know...I could as easily do the bell test that Sarutobi-sensei used on us, and I can guarantee that these kids wont pass.

Almost. I can _almost_ guarantee that these kids won't pass.

Well, might as well start. I unfurl the first scroll and immediately I am assaulted by a shock of bright yellow. As my eyes adjust to the brightness of the kids picture, I see the first lines of the scroll.

_Namikaze Minato. Age: 12. _

_Rank in Class – Taijutsu: 1st_

_Rank in Class – Ninjutsu: 1st_

_Rank in Class – Genjutsu: 1st_

_Rank in Class – Academics: 1st_

_Strengths: Extremely talented and intelligent. Skilled in the use of Shunshin jutsu and chakra control._

_Weaknesses: Headstrong and stubborn. Has a knack for questioning superiors_

Great. A real smart aleck guessing from the little blurb. Just like Oro-teme. I think of the guy like my brother, no mistake be made, but I really wouldn't want another one around. The picture stared back at me, his bluish-green eyes staring back at me, full of determination and fire.

Hmm...interesting. As I brought the sake saucer to my lips again I tossed the first scroll of to the side. If the picture was any indicator, this kid would have a passion for being a shinobi. However, with some kind of high-minded dream (hell, maybe even Hokage), he'll see the others as little more than an obstacle to his dream and screw the teams chances over.

I unrolled the second scroll, and again my sleep-deprived eyes were again assaulted by bright colors, this time an unbelievably bright orange. This time, the girl staring up at me was glaring at the camera, almost like it had insulted her as the picture is taken. Taking another sip of sake, I scan the scroll to read the basics of the kunoichi wanna-be.

_Uzumaki Kushina. Age 12_

_Rank in Class – Taijutsu: 3rd_

_Rank in Class – Ninjutsu: 2nd_

_Rank in Class – Genjutsu: 22nd_

_Rank in Class – Academics: 20th_

_Strengths: Massive chakra reserves and skill in using elemental chakra, particularly fuuton._

_Weaknesses: Headstrong. Chakra control is weak. Disrespectful of superiors_

_Special Note: Kushina is a refugee from Uni no Uzu, and as such she is very touchy on the subject._

Great. A disrespectful little kunoichi with emotional issues. I really don't wanna deal with this. Hell, the first kid would be annoying enough, but now this? I really don't wanna deal with this girls baggage...hmm...wait...Uzumaki? Weren't they the leaders of Uzu, before the Mizukage led a raid that turned the region into a battleground between Kumo and Kiri? But that was five years ago! The Uzumaki clan, little more than a dozen strong, came into Konoha in the midst of the fighting. So far, because of the diminished abilities of the clan, they weren't able to attract any attention to them, save with some of the minor clans. Supposedly, one of the elder women married into the Yamanaka clan and was pregnant, but...well...beyond that there wasn't much in terms of clan relations. The Hyuuga, with their twin "prodigies", have turned a blind eye to advances from any of the Uzumaki (let alone any other clan. Pretentious bastards), as have the Uchihas and the Akimichis.

Suddenly, I feel bad for the girl. And I can't think like that. I'd be too soft on her if I would feel bad for her.

All right. Last scroll. Please, for the love of all that is holy, let this kid have normal colored hair. My eyes wouldn't be able to take it anymore.

As I unrolled the scroll, I squinted my eyes until a short head of dark brown hair began peeking out. As such, I let out a sigh and unrolled the scroll.

_Morino Abuki Age 13_

_Rank in Class – Taijutsu: 10th_

_Rank in Class – Ninjutsu: 26th_

_Rank in Class – Genjutsu: 4th_

_Rank in Class – Academics: 9th_

_Strengths: Rather resistant to genjutsu and strong for age, considering size._

_Weaknesses: Clumsy, often messes up hand signs when using ninjutsu_

Hmm...a possible genjutsu specialist on my team? Interesting, but I more of a ninjutsu guy myself, so the kid might find a lot of trouble with me. On top of that, guessing his age, he probably was held back last year and was able to pass this time. A kid slow like that has a bad chance of surviving in the shinobi world.

So, a proud prodigy, a former princess, and a dropout all on my team.

Great. My day has just been made. Stupid monkey face.

- - - - -

As I tried to make myself comfortable in the jounin room, I tried to ignore the many stares I was getting. Sure, I wasn't in my normal jounin apparel, but why should I have been? These poor kids were about to have their dreams get stomped out, so why the hell would I have to put on my vest and armor when these kids wouldn't be able to touch me. So, I just had the normal shinobi fishnet and a black vest over it.

No need to deal with anything more.

As Sarutobi-sensei made his way through the jounin filled room, I can see one of them, a man about Sarutobi-senseis age, stiffen as the Sandaime Hokage made his way through the crowd. I smirk at his reaction. Of all the people in the room to not hold the Professor, master of every jutsu in Konoha, in the highest form of respect, was someone who was petty and proud.

Petty and proud are two words that described Danzo to a tee.

"Prospective senseis, come over here. This is your chance to observe the very genin you are intending to teach. As such, I need you to make observations on their behaviors and interactions with other students. This is the beginning part of the process to determine if these children have the skills necessary to..."

It was at this point that I lost interest...but it wasn't really my fault. Hell, with the way the kunoichi in Konoha dress half the time, I really can't keep my attention on anything around me. Especially when one of these kunoichis standing in my line of sight, and has her breasts hanging out in a way that I simply couldn't pay attention to what old monkey face was saying. Sure, she wasn't as big as Tsunade-hime still very nice. What I wouldn't give to...

"Jiraiya!"

I jump at least five feet when I hear Sarutobi-sensei yell my name. Jeez, can't the old guy gimme a break, for once in my life!

"Oh...man...what is it, Sarutobi-sensei?" I asked, trying to be as nonchalant as possible. After all, I _was _paying attention to something important.

"I was asking if you were ready to begin watching your prospective genin," he said, his knowing voice giving away the fact that he knew, in his _all-encompassing _wisdom that he knew exactly what I was doing. Damn know-it-all monkey face is.

As I moved towards the large crystal ball that Sarutobi had (trying to keep my eyes off of the massive canyon that kunoichi called cleavage) my eyes were instantly drawn to a bright shock of blond hair. It was that Namikaze kid. He was sitting calmly in the front row, a wide smile on his face as his eyes were drawn forward. Although he did seem rather mature for his age (his very calm demeanor was evidence enough of this) he really didn't seem like a genius.

That is, until what looked like a water balloon came into view. Within an instant, the young man had reacted, pulling his head out of the way and spun instantly on his heel to confront the perpetrator of the attack. As the view panned away, a black-haired girl with bright blue eyes was gawking as another balloon sat in front of her, forgotten. Her hair was black, but the shape of her face and bright blue eyes made her look a bit like...

"How dare that Uzumaki girl try to hurt Namikaze-san!" demanded a voice from behind me. It sounded like a kunoichi, but why would she be mad? It was just a damn water balloon.

"Now, now, Hadeko, it is simply a childhood prank. I know you wanted to be Namikaze-sans sensei, but I have but him in the hands of a skilled shinobi," came Sarutobi-senseis sage-like voice. I smirked at the remark. But, still, I was kind of surprised. The picture I looked at last night showed the girl having bright orange hair. Just what was going on here?

Oh well, guess I'll have to find out firsthand.

- - - - -

As I made my way to the graduates room to meet my new team, I had a dozen things buzzing through my mind. Of the things I'm thinking of at this time (most of them not appropriate for anyone under eighteen) one of them was just how these students will do. I'm sure they would fail, but would they simply fall apart at the seams or actually do well until the part where they actually (possibly, most likely) get the bells and begin fighting amongst each other.

As I get to the door, I note in my head that I'm late (it's to make a grand entrance, I swear!). As such, I prepare for my ever so wonderful summons. Or perhaps I should do my little shuffle? I dunno, but I've been working on that for a little bit and it needs perfection.

Oh, why not? It'll be the first _and _last time they will ever get to meet the great Jiraiya, so why not make it memorable? So, with a passionate opening of the door flash of smoke (gotta love smokescreens!) the wooden heels of my sandals click on the wooden floor as I shuffle into the kids view.

"You _little _students must show your respect, for I am the great Jirai-yaaaaaaaah!" I said as I had hopped out of the smoke and, with what felt to be a slight tug at the bottom of my right leg turned out to be a trip-wire and I went tumbling.

From my very painful position on the floor, I could hear what sounded like soft laughter coming from the back of the room. I opened my eyes to see the same black haired girl (her skin was surprisingly pale, too. She looked almost like an Uchiha) staring back at me with what I could only describe as the wickedest smirk I have ever seen. Hell, even Orochimarus signature smirk had nothing on this girls!

"Looks like sensei decided to be over-dramatic. Baka," she said, her voice oddly soft but full of mischief. I scowled at her, and as I painfully got to my feet, another student came running up, trying to assist me. I assumed it would be the Namikaze kid, so when my attention went to who was beside me, I instead got a kid with short black hair, a deep tan, and squinty eyes.

"Hey, sir...are...uh, are you our sensei? 'Cause...umm...I hope what Uzumaki did doesn't ruin you idea of us," the kid said apologetically (while shooting the girl a dirty look) as he attempted to brush me off.

"So...uhh...are ya our sensei, or what? If so, I'm Morino Abuki! What's your name?" the kid continued, ignoring the fact that I had decided ignore him and look around. Hmm...kunoichi with an attitude problem? Check. Obnoxious kiss up who has no real skill at ninjutsu? Check. Freakish genius who everyone admired?

Oddly absent.

"Hey...uhh...sensei...what's your..."

"I'm surprised you don't know, Abuki. Thats Jiraiya of the the three great Sannin. Isn't that right, sensei?" came a voice from above me. I instantly look up to see a smirking face hanging down from the ceiling. His unruly blond hair swings lazily as he stares down at me.

Impressive. Didn't know the kid knew how to hang on the ceiling using his chakra.

"My name is Namikaze Minato. You already know Abuki, and the girl with the dye job is Uzumaki Kushina. By the way, that string you tripped over was hers," he said, lazily casting his hand towards the kunoichi. Her eyes widen instantly at what Minato said, and she instantly point back, her expression showing nothing more than absolute horror

"Traitor! I said _not _to say anything to our sensei! And why do you say I have a damn dye job!"

Great. This is starting out marvelously. I'm gonna kill Sarutobi-sensei for getting me into this.

**END**

**A/N:** I have been planning this for a while, but I really haven't been able to get the time to get working on it. But now, with a new piece of equipment (I love my N800. If ya don't know what it is, look it up on Wikipedia) and my short term art class ending, I now have a good amount of time to work. This is the very first of the series I created, with "Tales of a Would-be Jounin" starting it at number three and the most current is "Legends of the Pasts".

Oh, and before I forget, Here are the puns!

Morino Abuki – Morino is forest, while Abuki means yawn. I'll probably get some slack for including a Morino, but it isn't Ibiki. There is a back story for this...and it will explain a wee bit of dialouge between the great Sannin and Konohas torture master

Hadeko – Hade means "loud". Ko is a common ending for japanese female names. You put it together.


End file.
